A different kind of demon
by Kelly White Peach Lover
Summary: This takes place in Charmed season three or whatever season Cole was introduced. There is many differences in show in this fanfic. Cole is not a member of DDA or a member of the triad or the brotherhood. Prue is alive in this fanfic, well no duh about tha
1. I hate you, you killed my Daddy

This takes place in Charmed season three or whatever season Cole was introduced. There is many differences in show in this fanfic. Cole is not a member of DDA or a member of the triad or the brotherhood. Prue is alive in this fanfic, well no duh about that. This might be my only fanfic without a crossover with other shows

The year 1978. Cole Turner's mother just killed his father. Cole is only five years old

Cole is crying "Mommy, please don't.!"

Elizabeth: (Startled) What have I done?

Raynor shimmers in,

Ravnor: Very well done child, (Turns his head and looks at Cole with disgust.)

Raynor: Giving birth to that …. (snarls) thing is a crime against demonhood.

Elizabeth: (Angrily) Do not talk about my son that way!

Elizabeth goes to pick up Cole and run off with him but Raynor stops her with a fireball aimed at Cole,

Raynor: Ah Ah Ah don't forget our little deal

Elizabeth: Deals off, and if you think I'm going to let you harm my son

Raynor: (Laughs evilly) My dear women, deals that are broken by affended will automatically make the prize mine

Raynor looks at Cole and seems to be thinking. Little Cole is getting scared by the minute.

Raynor: It's a shame that you didn't married that demon, Hexthes, otherwise he would be a powerful demon right now instead of that weak pathetic little thing

Elizabeth: He's going to be stronger you know, stronger than you thought was possible and not for his demon side y'know

Cole: Mommy…

Elizabeth turns to little Cole and picks him up and then fires a fireball at Raynor as Cole buries his head in his mom's shoulder

Raynor snarls

"This isn't over Lexthes" then shimmers out

Elizabeth breaths in a sigh in relief then puts down Cole then studies him

Cole's face was tearstained. His clothes were a little torn but that didn't cause Elizabeth the most pain. Cole's left leg not to mention foot was twisted in an odd way that always causes him to walk with a limp

Elizabeth choke back her tears, she had to be strong in front of Cole

"Angel…" calling Cole his well known nick name

"Your going to have to stay with Aunt Penny and the girls for a little while"

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe living with me little one"

"Why Why did you kill Daddy?" sniffed Cole

Elizabeth was taken back by the question but quickly covered it up

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know what came over me"

Cole looked up to his Mom and Elizabeth anger in those baby blue eyes

"I hate you, You killed my Daddy!" Cole started to kick her with his good leg

Elizabeth grabbed Cole by his shoulders and stared at him in the eye

Cole looked up to his mother's face and saw tears forming in her eyes, and then he too burst into tears. Elizabeth sat on the floor and pulled Cole into her arms and hold him tightly and then stared at the spot were Benjamin was standing

"_Benjamin couldn't of died, he wasn't mortal" _thought Elizabeth

Her attention turned back to Cole as he wept, and rocked him gentle Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he wept. She let the thought slip from her mind as she rocked him

"Cole honey, you have to be strong for me, okay"

Cole nodded

Elizabeth then gathered him in her arms and then shimmered them away

She shimmered them in a secluded area by a park and looked hopping to see Penny Halliway. She then say three little girls playing over by the pond and sighed in relief as she saw Penny sitting on a bench that's near the bush.

Penny Halliway was watching her three grand daughters play when she spotted someone out the corner of her eye. She saw a young women carrying a small boy. She recognized the women almost immediately

Penny went up to the women with the little boy

"Elizabeth, it's been such long time, it's so good to see you again"

"Hello Mrs. Halliway, likewise" Elizabeth said with a small smile

"And this must be little Cole, my have you grown"

Cole buried his head in his mother's shoulder

"He's shy" said Elizabeth with a shrug

Penny Halliway felt a tug on her dress. She stared down and smile at her youngest grand child

"Grams who's dat?" pointing to Elizabeth and Cole

Little Prue and Piper were right behind her

"Hello Mrs. Turner" chimed the two little girls

"Piper, Prue, wow you two have grown so much since the last time I saw you" Elizabeth exclaimed

"It's the vegetables" said Prue with a smile

"Yuck!" Piper gagged

"Yuck!" Phoebe copied her older sister

"Piper, Phoebe" Grams said sternly

"Sorry Grams" Piper said

"Sorwy Grams" Phoebe said quietly

"Oh Penny their adorable" Elizabeth exclaimed

"What you say children?" Grams asked

"Thank you Mrs. Turner" The girls said together

Penny looked at Elizabeth, she could tell that she was on the verge of tears

"Children why don't you get reacquainted with little Cole here" Urged Penny

"Come on Cole lets go play house" Prue said with a smile on her face

Elizabeth easily placed Cole on the ground

There was a mixture of eagerness and shyness about Cole demeanor as Prue took his hand and guided him to play house with them

Elizabeth and Penny both smiled as Phoebe took his other hand

"I play the mom" shouted Phoebe

"Hey! I always play the mom" said Piper as she chased after them

Penny and Elizabeth both took a seat as their children played

"Elizabeth please tell me what's wrong" Penny said gently as she took her hand in hers

Tears started to roll down Elizabeth's face

"I I killed my husband" Elizabeth sobbed

TBC

Second Fanfic Yahoo. Not a sequel to last fanfic, anyway please read and review


	2. Goodbye my little Tadpole

Chapter two

Penny looked shocked but quickly covered it up when she noticed distraught Elizabeth

"How did it happen child?" asked Penny gently

"I don't know Mrs Halliwell, One minute I was taking my child to the park the next I wake up to find my husband's blood on my hands" Tears streaming down her face

"Oh honey, I was afraid that was going to happen when Raynor got to you"

"I I didn't want to be a demon and my child to be under the hands of a hundred year old monster"

"The monster is called Belthazar, am I right?"

Elizabeth nodded

"Okay then, Cole is just a boy now, so Belthazar can't do much damage"

"He could hurt Cole, making him witness the destruction that Belthazar will cause" Elizabeth said in a shaky voice

"Not if we keep him away from the underworld and demons"

"Which is why I'm asking you to keep him under your care" causing Penny to stare at her in shock

"Elizabeth I…"

"Mrs. Halliwell, you know I can't take Cole with me, with Raynor still around"

"Elizabeth a son can't be without a mother no matter what the situation is"

Elizabeth tears in her eyes her attention turns to watching her son play with the three girls.

"It's for the best, Cole deserves more than I can give him"

Penny turned her attention to the children. She smiled as Phoebe put mud on Cole's head to resemble a hat. Normally she would scold her but this time it was different.

"Alright Elizabeth you win I will take care of Cole" Penny gave a defeating shrug

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, she knew how the Halliwells witches were stubborn but she knew that Penny loved Cole as if he was her own grand child.

She thought "_Now or have your child live a life of terror"_

"Cole honey, can you come here?"

Penny became startled as she witnessed Cole orbed himself into Elizabeth's lap.

A tint of anger lingered in Elizabeth's voice

"Cole your not to supposed to orbed in public"

"I'm sorry Mommy" Cole squeaked and _shrank_ back a little

"_Evil is starting to affect her mind"_ Penny thought

"Cole angel your going to live with me for a little while" as she lifted him out of Elizabeth's lap into her own

Cole nodded and eyes facing downward

Anger went away from Elizabeth as she saw her son looking so sad

"I'll visit you sometime little one"

"Promise?" Cole asked in a small voice

Elizabeth laughed and ruffled his dirty black hair

"I promise my little tadpole" referring to Cole's dirty hair causing Cole to giggle

Elizabeth looked around to see if anyone was watching stole a quick kiss on Cole's cheek then shimmered away

Cole then burst into tears and cried. Penny rocked Cole as he wepted

"Don't worry Cole you will see her again" Penny said assuring

"_I hope…"_ she thought

TBC

Yes I made Cole half whitelighter, you will learn more in future chapters


	3. Marriage,Bubbles,Bears oh my!

Chapter two

Penny looked shocked but quickly covered it up when she noticed distraught Elizabeth

"How did it happen child?" asked Penny gently

"I don't know Mrs Halliwell, One minute I was taking my child to the park the next I wake up to find my husband's blood on my hands" Tears streaming down her face

"Oh honey, I was afraid that was going to happen when Raynor got to you"

"I I didn't want to be a demon and my child to be under the hands of a hundred year old monster"

"The monster is called Belthazar, am I right?"

Elizabeth nodded

"Okay then, Cole is just a boy now, so Belthazar can't do much damage"

"He could hurt Cole, making him witness the destruction that Belthazar will cause" Elizabeth said in a shaky voice

"Not if we keep him away from the underworld and demons"

"Which is why I'm asking you to keep him under your care" causing Penny to stare at her in shock

"Elizabeth I…"

"Mrs. Halliwell, you know I can't take Cole with me, with Raynor still around"

"Elizabeth a son can't be without a mother no matter what the situation is"

Elizabeth tears in her eyes her attention turns to watching her son play with the three girls.

"It's for the best, Cole deserves more than I can give him"

Penny turned her attention to the children. She smiled as Phoebe put mud on Cole's head to resemble a hat. Normally she would scold her but this time it was different.

"Alright Elizabeth you win I will take care of Cole" Penny gave a defeating shrug

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, she knew how the Halliwells witches were stubborn but she knew that Penny loved Cole as if he was her own grand child.

She thought "_Now or have your child live a life of terror"_

"Cole honey, can you come here?"

Penny looked shocked as Cole orbed himself into Elizabeth's lap.

A tint of anger lingered in Elizabeth's voice

"Cole your not to supposed to orbed in public"

"I'm sorry Mommy" Cole squeaked and _shrank_ back a little

"_Evil is starting to affect her mind"_ Penny thought

"Cole angel your going to live with me for a little while" as she lifted him out of Elizabeth's lap into her own

Cole nodded and eyes facing downward

Anger went away from Elizabeth as she saw her son looking so sad

"I'll visit you sometime little one"

"Promise?" Cole asked in a small voice

Elizabeth laughed and ruffled his dirty black hair

"I promise my little tadpole" referring to Cole's dirty hair causing Cole to giggle

Elizabeth looked around to see if anyone was watching stole a quick kiss on Cole's cheek then shimmered away

Cole then burst into tears and cried. Penny rocked Cole as he wept

"Don't worry Cole you will see her again" Penny said assuring

"_I hope…"_ she thought

TBC

Chapter three

Cole didn't say anything on the ride back home with Penny and her grandchildren. Penny stared at the review mirror, and stole a quick glance at Cole who had his eyes cast downward it looked like he was taking a nap, he did after all had a big day, a sad day actually. Penny sighed and returned her attention to the road.

"Grams" a small sleepy voice came from her youngest grand child

"What is it sweetie"

"I want to marry Cole" she mumbled then she closed her chocolate brown eyes

Penny looked surprised then chuckled

"Maybe when your older sweet Pea" Penny turned her attention to Phoebe who fell asleep in her car seat then back on the road

It was getting late, Penny decided after they left the park they would make a quick stop at a tot's clothing store to buy some boy clothes for Cole and Penny smiled to herself when she placed her hand in the bag and felt the teddy bear that was going to be a gift to Cole

When they finally got to the manor, she used telekinesis to send the packages into the house then she picked up Cole and shook the girls awake. Cole slept through all this which didn't surprise Penny but she knew she would have to wake him up for his bath later.

_An half hour later_….

Penny checked the bath water and smiled when it was warm enough.

"Cole…" she called out "Time for your bath"

She smiled when she saw orbs come down in the soft sudsy water and she laughed the orbs made a solid form that made a small splash

"Now lets get you all cleaned up" she said with a laugh and then got a washcloth to wash his face

She saw a smile on his face and felt relieved. She couldn't help but laugh when he thrusts his hands in the water to make big splashes

"Okay, okay, splash time is over" she laughed and begin to wash his face with a washcloth with soap

_Fifteen minutes later…._

Penny rubbed Cole's small face dry as he sat on the toilet seat. Penny noticed his leg that was twisted. She sighed, she knew she couldn't keep his leg that way. She would have to make an appointment with the family doctor later. She got him dressed in pajamas and decided he will sleep in Patty's old bedroom.

As she got him settled in bed, he started crying. Penny sighed, this was the first time he was away from his parents.

"Cole do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Cole shook his head no. Penny saw tears coming down his face. She then remembered the teddy bear that she got for him

Penny used telekinesis to bring the bag with the teddy bear in the bedroom

"Will this help you fall asleep tonight?" She asked as she got the stuff animal off

Cole grabbed it with eager hands and hugged it tightly

"Thank you" He said quietly

Penny sighed, she knew it going to a long time till the light in his blue eyes again, she just has to be patient.

She smiled when she heard little puffs coming from his mouth meaning he was asleep.

"Sweet dreams, angel" She whispered and then turned off the light, praying he had a peaceful night

Little did she know wrong she was

TBC


	4. Pancakes and futures

Chapter four

Penny woke up with a start. She thought she heard crying in the next bedroom. She mentally checked which room it belongs to then she knew it had to be Cole. Penny raced off to Cole's room where she found him thrashing in bed. Cole was sobbing into his pillow and thrashing around in the sheets.

Faint mumbling can be heard from him

"Don't hurt me, please stop it, Leave me alone"

Penny immediately went to Cole's side and saw he no longer hold his teddy bear. She saw it on the floor and picked it up then gave it back to him. Cole grabbed it and hold it tightly against his chest, and made a last raggedy breath before he settled down again.

Penny smiled to herself; she knew putting that spell on the bear to protect Cole from the demon would help protect him at night when Belthazar was active. She smiled and ruffled his hair then tucked him back in bed.

Penny walked back to her bedroom, stole one last look at the girls and Cole then went back to bed.

One thought plagues her mind

"_Will Cole be strong enough to fight Belthazar when he is older?"_

She let the thought pass and herself fell asleep

_The Next Morning_

Penny was humming a tune as she made breakfast. She heard little pitter patters come towards the kitchen. She turned her head and smiled as she saw her middle grandchild walk in the kitchen timidly

"Good morning darling, slept well?"

"Yes" said Piper in a quiet voice

Piper watched her Grandmother make breakfast

"Can I help you make breakfast Grams, can I?" she asked eagerly

Penny laughed slightly

"Of course honey, pull up a stool"

Piper squealed in delight and raced up in the kitchen

"No running, it's dangerous to run in the kitchen" Penny scolded

Piper immediately stopped running and walked slowly up to the counter and climbed up the stool to help her Grandmother cook breakfast

_Twenty minutes later_

Prue and Phoebe walked in the kitchen sleepy. Prue leading a half sleep Phoebe towards the kitchen table where Cole was already there eating his pancakes happily with his teddy bear in his lap. Prue frown when she noticed the bear

"Grams doesn't allow toys at the table"

"Well, I'm making an exception just this one time"

"I'm going to get Honey!" Phoebe said as she ran off happily

Prue climbed into her seat across from Cole. She didn't know if she should be annoyed or not but when Cole offered some of his pancakes she changed her mind.

Phoebe ran back to the table with a yellow teddy bear trailing behind her. She threw Honey on her seat then climbed up the chair and sat on her kiddie chair. She smiled at Cole who was sitting next to her.

"My bear's name is Honey what's yours?"

Cole frown for a second then turned his attention towards then named came to his mind

"Pancake" he replied happily

Phoebe laughed

"Maybe Pancake and Honey could become friends"

"Okay!"

Piper walked up to the table carrying her tray of toast and jam carefully then set it down right on the table

Prue laughed

"Piper we can't eat all that toast"

"I made it" Piper said stubbornly

Phoebe laughed next

"Suure" Phoebe imitating her sisters' way of saying 'sure'

"I did!" Piper cried

"I believe you did Piper" Cole said quietly

"Thanks Cole" Piper said with a smile

Penny watched this scene, and sighed if they only knew what destinies they have in future but for now, let them be the children they are. She then heard a crash

"Grams, Prue took my toast!"

"Did not!"

Penny smiled,

"_Yes, let them be kids"_

TBC


	5. Not so happy future for the 'angel'

Chapter Five

I want to take this part of this chapter to thank the many reviewers who reviewed my story so far

Badgirl21

s.halliwell24

GrantingTroyTurner

Blue eyes6

All these reviewers and many more are excellent writers and should be read

I also want to point out that this story is really challenging to write, so ideas or suggestions will be really helpful

I want to also advertise my other story "The Truth will set you free" This story is my first story that was allowed on this website and highly recommended it to other readers and writers. Also want to advertise my other story "Good little demon" an other crowd pleaser.

So I hope you have a pleasant weekend my dear readers and all keep up with the good work

girlversionofChandler

**_Story continues..._**

_Twenty three years later_

Cole shivered on the cave grounds where it was his home. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the knife dug deeper into his skin. When it was deep enough he pulled it out with a cry. Various knife marks covered his arm and legs. His eyes were red from constant crying as he laid there in a fetal position hoping that Raynor wouldn't come in yet.

Each knife mark represents what Belthazar did to various people that he killed, no not people, innocents. Cole felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered his last time seeing the women he loved and waking up to find that Balthazar had killed her (A/N Phoebe is not his first love in this story) He hugged his chest tightly, wishing he was loved. Why oh why can't he have a family that loved him for what he was and why does he have to be alone in life.

Cole couldn't help but cry remembering the only home he ever had was taken away from him or he being taken from them

He couldn't stop the tears coming down his cheeks or he couldn't stop whimpers coming from his mouth as he lay.

"I don't know why I keep you alive" a cold dark voice traveled through the room that made Cole's blood run cold.

Cole looked up to find Raynor standing over him

"Your pathetic you know, no demon cries over the loss of his target but you do!" Raynor spat at him

Cole flinched, he didn't like being called a demon when he knew he wasn't one

Cole found the courage to speak up for once

"Your the pathetic one, relying on crones to do your dirty work" Cole spat right back at him

Raynor kicked Cole in the gut causing Cole to groan

"Who gave you permission to talk"

"N-no one" Cole managed to speak before he shrank back to corner or rather his home

"Then shut the hell up before I change my mind on your life"

Cole choke back his tears, he had no life as it is, so he might as well be dead but his parents and Grams wouldn't want him to give up so he didn't

"I have an assignment for you Belthazar"

Cole's eyes turn black and his voice changes

"Yes my lord"

"I want you to kill the Charmed Ones for me"

Belthazar takes over Cole and Cole's face melts in Belthazar and he smiles evilly

"Aw the weakling's family, that should be a fun experience"

The black chains that once hold Cole tightly to the wall broke free as Belthazar as stands up

"Make sure your vessel sees their death, that will bring him over the edge" Raynor instructs

Belthazar nods, "About time I'll be free from this angelic prison once and for all"

Belthazar shimmers out

Scene alters to the Halliwell manor. We see the girls work on a demon vanquishing potion in the attic of their home

"So tell me again why we are creating a demon vanquishing potion that isn't shown in the book" asks Piper while she drops in the second to last ingredient into the potion (Pretend there isn't a Belthazar page in the book

"Because he has killed too many innocents and secondly it's our job" Prue says in which saying she's the big sister so she's in charge

"It's funny that we never seen his human form" Phoebe commented as she gathered the last ingredient ready for the potion

"Well maybe he doesn't have one" Piper said as she stirred the pot

"No he does have one" said Piper's finance Leo who was leaning against the attic wall

"Then how come we haven't seen it?" asks Piper

"Maybe he doesn't have the guts to show it" Prue suggests

"That's not it Prue, it's something else" Phoebe says who seemed to understand Leo

Leo nods

"It's.." Just as Leo was about say anything else Belthazar shimmers in

"Prepare to die witches" Belthazar snarls as he forms an energy ball

Prue quickly used telekinesis on the crystals to form a circle around Belthazar; the crystals have the magic to ward off evil

Belthazar lets out a powerful anguished yell as he falls to his knees in agony

Belthazar's hold on Cole snaps and as only can be describe as fading, Belthazar faded and Cole came in his place trembling in fear

Cole looks around in confusion then spots the three sisters and a cauldron

"_I thought he was lying to me"_ Cole thought

When Cole was small, Belthazar told him this fable or so he thought. He told him that there were evil witches out there that are waiting in the shadows waiting for good little demons who would shimmer in the outer-world without his master's permission.

Cole didn't believe him but the story still scared him. Cole remember being wide awake in terror too afraid to move until he fell asleep and then Belthazar haunted his dreams with his killings

The Charmed Ones looked at the man that once was a demon in shock who was now trembling in freight

"Doesn't he want to kill us?" Phoebe asks her sisters in confusion

"Either that or does this to confuse his victims" Piper said with sarcasm lingering in her voice

Prue couldn't stop staring, she noticed something so familiar about that shocked her at the core

"L-Look at his legs" Prue managed to get out

Piper and Phoebe turned their attention back to Cole who was now cowering in the furthers part of the cage

Her sisters recognized him too. Piper recognized him from his legs as well. One of his legs was sort of twisted in a funny way like it wasn't straight like his other one

But that wasn't what Phoebe noticed, his eyes were deep blue with a faint green tinkling in the corners. They had a faint look of innocents with a look of fear lingered in his eyes.

All three sisters came to the same conclusion

"Cole" All three of them said at the exact same time

Cole looked at them with a mixture of confusion and fear on his face

"W-Who's Cole?" Cole stammered which shocked the girls not to mention but not as much

All four of them didn't know what to say next

TBC

Sorry for the long wait


	6. Sisterly Reactions

Chapter 6

This chapter isn't written by yours truly it was written by GrantingTroyTurner. I think this chapter fits so nicely.

Prue took another glance at Cole who was on the floor in the fetal position with his eyes closed. She figured out that he must have fell asleep. She and her sisters were by the Book of Shadows discussing the situation.

"What happened to him?" asked Phoebe looking at him worriedly. She noticed he was shaking and bruised.

"I don't know" said Prue flicking through the book. "Where's Leo for crying out loud?"

"Maybe we should summon Grams" suggested Piper.

"I don't think so" said Prue glancing at her sisters. "Come on you two he killed people. He's a demon"

"He was our friend" said Phoebe looking at her older sister.

"Was, Phoebe" said Prue. "Past tense"

She sighed as she closed the book. "There is nothing about Balthazar in here"

Prue made sure that the electric cage was still going.

"We need some more ingredients" said Prue. "We must prepare for a vanquish"

"Prue you're jumping to conclusions" said Piper. "We have to wait for Leo to get back with some information"

"Fine" said Prue. "But no matter what he killed innocents, he's a demon we are witches. Witch vanquish demon do the math"

Phoebe and Piper watched as Prue walked out.

"I'll talk to her" said Piper.

Phoebe nodded as Piper walked out of the attic. Phoebe cleared her throat and looked to the figure lying on the floor. She didn't know what to do. She remembered Cole but vaguely for he spent a short time with them. Phoebe approached the cage slowly and bent down to her knees. Prue would kill her for this…or maybe Prue wouldn't have to. Cole would probably kill her in an instant.

The descriptions of Balthazar's kills by Leo were horrific. But she didn't feel as nervous as she thought she should be. Phoebe carefully picked up the crystal breaking the cage. She kept it in her hand tightly just in case. Cole stirred a bit before opening his eyes and watching the witch approach him like a careful tiger. He sat up quickly wincing and holding his side. The abuse from Raynor still hurt and was still evident.

"Ooo" said Phoebe wincing while watching Cole. She looked at him with sympathy.

How could this man with a twisted leg, with so many injuries and such a scared form be a killer?

"It's okay" said Phoebe slowly. "You remember me right? Remember me Phoebe"

Cole looked up at her and nodded slightly.

Phoebe smiled and took a good look at him. He looked skinny and his skin was a little pale. He looked like he wasn't getting much nutrition. Phoebe wanted to get him some food and some water but she didn't want Prue to know. She didn't want Prue to vanquish him. Hopefully Leo would come for some good news.

Cole looked at Phoebe and didn't know what to do. She looked so different. He barely remembered her. Raynor made see to that. Disrupting his good memories, making sure the horrors of the demons and the death of his father was made clearer than anything that happened in the present moment.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked.

His demon side told him to kill her right now. Phoebe was the weakest one…she didn't have an active power and her sisters were no where near. His instincts told him to shimmer out while he could while he himself didn't even know where to go and knew that Raynor would find him and drag him back to the Underworld.

But if they were planning to kill him…

Phoebe didn't know what to tell him.

"Right now we're finding out from the Elders what the deal is with you" said Phoebe.

Cole just looked down. The Elders were most likely going to order them to kill him. Phoebe looked at the ground and moved her hand as she looked back at him. She moved her hand over top of his but he flinched back shaking.

"Sorry" said Phoebe. "I didn't mean to"

What happened to him that made him like this? Phoebe was going to find out. She heard her sisters footsteps coming up and she immediately crawled back and placed the crystal back. The cage formed once again and she looked at Cole who was staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry" whispered Phoebe. She stood up and crossed her arms as if she was guarding the cage.

"Alright you" said Prue immediately as she saw Cole who was wide-awake. "Time to start talking or vanquishing it is"

"Prue" scolded Piper.

Prue glared at her sister. Phoebe turned when she heard the familiar sounds of orbs and saw Leo.

Prue and Piper turned as well.

"Tell us everything you know" ordered Prue.

TBC

Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Oh please read and review


	7. A human with no name

Chapter Six

Sorry for the long wait folks, but I had a major writer's block with this story.

* * *

Leo sighed this wasn't going to be easy

"Apparently his demon half is a killer"

"Hah! I knew it!" Prue said triumphantly to her sisters

"But…" Leo said with a smile "His human half is an innocent"

"What does that mean Leo" Piper asked with confusion

"It means that Cole had nothing to do with the deaths of the innocents" Phoebe concluded

Leo nodded in response

"So, what do we do with him, we just can't vanquish him" Piper exclaimed

"We got to Piper he's a serial killer" Prue stated

"Prue we can't kill him, he's an innocent" Phoebe said in Cole's defense

Cole looked up to the witches and the whitelighter. He didn't know why the Elders would think he was an innocent. He killed innocents well his demon half did. He usually was out during the destruction and chaos then he would wake up with blood all over him.

Raynor was Belthazar's mentor and his master. When he was awake he would usually tortured by Raynor or doing painful chores or a mixture of the in between.

"What do you want with me? I can't tell you anything except that my master wants my demon half to kill you, so it is best that you kill me now and get it over with" Cole said sadly

Piper, Leo, Phoebe and even Prue looked at him with sympathy

Cole began to get angry

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill Me!" Cole practically shouted

Prue turned to her sisters

"You know your right, maybe it's best not to kill him" Prue said smugly

"No! You got to kill me, Belthazar could come out any minute and I don't have any control over him!" Cole begged

"Cole, that is the cowards way out, and you don't want to be a coward do you?" Prue asked sternly

"I'm not Cole!"

"Then who are you?" asked Piper with confusion lingering in her voice

"I don't know, I don't have a name." Said Cole quietly

"The source burned up his birth certificate, so he wouldn't have an identity in the human world" Leo said to clear up the sisters' confusion

Phoebe looked stunned. How could anyone take away someone's identity like that, that is just cruel.

Prue sighed she hated herself to say this but…

"Look, who ever you want to be called, maybe we can find someway to bind Belthazar powers so you could be free"

"Y-you would do that for me? Why!" Cole asked with wonder and a bit of happiness that he hadn't felt well his whole life

"Yes Prue why?" Piper asked with confusion lingering in her voice"

Prue shrugged and smiled slightly

"Because anybody deserves a second chance"

Cole sniffed and for the first time in years, he smiled

TBC

* * *

Whew So sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this chapter come. I'll try to write more in the next couple weeks 

Please read and review


End file.
